merteensfandomcom-20200214-history
Cops and Motorcycles Prologue
=TRIGGER WARNING FOR STRONG LANGUAGE AND MENTIONS OF SEXUAL INTERCOURSE. PLEASE READ WITH CAUTION.= Author's note #1 : These characters are from S.H.I.E.L.D. High Role-Play Wiki. The characters belong to Miramc22, LivvyLove17, MermaidatHeart, and Noahm450, their roleplayers. Author's note #2 : This story is a continuation of Cops and Robbers and Cops and Spaceships. This will only make sense if you read the linked stories above. Author's note #3 : This author owns none of the art and images shown. ---- Tiled floors. That was the first thing I saw when I came to, and it was the most distinctive thing I could make out. I don't even remember how I got knocked out in the first place. I was just minding my own business, and the next thing I knew, I was being dragged across tiled floors. Spooky, huh? My kidnappers were a trio. Two of them were clenching onto my arms, the other was leading them across the deep blue halls. Said leader had his nose and mouth covered up by a black mask, which he strapped to his ears. His white sweater and brown khakis were wrinkled, implying that he hadn't had the time to properly iron them. The color of his hair was obsidian black, and strands of it hung in front of eyes that were the same color. The worst part? I knew exactly who he was. His name was Jiwang. He was the Second-in-Command of a seven member group of a sub-category of Ravagers called The Masked Boys. They had two divisions: the black masks, and the white. I used to attend school with them, so I knew all of their names by heart: Jiwang, Yujin, Indie, Hojin, Liau, Yuan, and Songil. Indie and Yujin were part of the Black Masks with Jiwang, and Liau, Hojin, and Yuan were led by Songil in the White Masks. And because we were former classmates, I happened to know that they didn't do anything, unless they got Units in return. So then who had hired them? "Jiwang?" I spoke out. "What in Thanos' name are you-''" My sentence was cut short by Indie, who released my left arm and promptly tied a gag around my mouth. His expression was stone-cold as he did, not saying a word to apologize. Jiwang glanced at me, and put a finger to his lips. Or at least, where his lips were covered by the mask. So much for small talk. After a few moments of silent death glares, we arrived at our destination. I was thrust down a set of stairs, and across a sickeningly polished floor. The lighting in this place was golden, altering the color of my own porcelain skin. Light blue strips were spread in an elliptical pattern, which encircled a throne the color of gold... ''Oh, come on. I was on the planet Sovereign, home of the Sovereign people. Their ruler was High Priestess Ayesha, who really, really hated me. And sat atop that throne, with such a proud smirk on her ugly golden face, was her royal slutiness herself. That explained so much. Yujin and Indie dumped me at Ayesha's feet, joining in formation with the White Masks, who had been waiting for us the whole time. At least four Sovereign guards with long capes surrounded the High Priestess, in case things got messy during our discussion, and a dozen or so Sovereign civilians were to my left and right, witnessing this scene with such fanaticism, such passion, such curiosity. Idiots. Blinded by their leader, believing every single word that came out of her mouth. They were so immature. Jiwang pulled down his mask, speaking the Sovereign tongue with a strong accent. "Here she is." "Excellent. Ungag her." Ayesha commanded. I could sense my old classmate hesitating at long last, so with a slight gesture and tilt of his head, he signaled to one of the White Masks, Liau, to lend him assistance. And I knew the reason Liau had been the one called upon: he spoke a surplus of languages, such as Terran English, Xandarianese, Kree tongue, and whatever-the-hell they called the language in the Nine Realms. (Me, I'd only learned Panese: the language spoken universally between different races. It was sort of a requirement.) Jiwang was using him to translate, so that he didn't appear as feeble in front of the High Priestess and her loyal subjects. Kiss-up. After an exchange between the two Ravagers, Liau cleared his throat, speaking to Ayesha. "He, uh... he doesn't want to." "Why not?" "Well, um..." Liau clearly was unsure of what to say to not make her mad. "She-she has a sharp tongue, and-" "I don't care." The Sovereign ruler cut him off harshly, although I could tell her speech was directed towards Jiwang. "I hired you to bring her here, and until your job has been fulfilled, you will listen to what I say. Understood?" Jiwang mumbled a swear word in our native tongue, (I will not repeat it here.) and grabbed hold of the cloth tied around my mouth, unraveling the knot and letting it slip from out of my teeth. Finally. At least now I could fend for myself, even if my wrists were still tied together behind my back. Ayesha's golden nails ran up her throne, as she slowly turned her hands into fists. "Romy Gangjun. Do you know why I brought you here?" You didn't. You had seven Gramosian boys do your dirty work, while your lazy butt sat on that throne doing absolutely nothing. I kept silent. "ANSWER ME!!!" She bellowed. I couldn't look her in the eye as I responded. "I don't know, Golden High Priestess." "Lies! You know exactly why you're sitting here in front of me!" Ayesha shrieked, making the floors beneath us quake. "The Sovereign people are a species of precision, superiority, perfection! Everything we do, everything we are, is faultless! We remove any and all flaws we have as soon as they surface! Because we, are, BEAUTIFUL!" Good for you. "But now, there is resistance within our ranks." She rose from her throne and approached me, with the guards that surrounded her promptly following. "Not everyone aspires to live under my command. There is a mutiny, headquartered on the planet Berhert, that wishes to have me and my legacy dethroned. Permanently." "What does that have to do with why I'm here?" I asked. The High Priestess inhaled sharply. "Their leader, is your Mother." I felt my hearts rate pick up. No way. No way. "...That's impossible." I said wispily. "My mother is dead." "On the contrary, Jamal Nangung is very much alive." Her frown twisted into a narcissistic sneer. She was proud to know more than I did, and she was going to rub it in my face as much as she could. "In fact, you're the reason she's in charge of this mutiny. All these years you assumed you were full-blood Gramosian, but that's so untrue. Your mother was a Sovereign, but she was cast out when she married and had an affair with a Gramosian. She broke one of our most important laws, and she had to pay the price. The mutiny was her way of fighting back." A knot in my stomach formed, as I took a deep breath. I had to keep it together. "Why are you telling me this?" "Because, I'm giving you a chance to see her again." Ayesha couldn't be serious. If she was telling the truth about my mother, and this mutiny on Berhert, then there would be no way that she could just pick up the leader of a group that wanted to destroy her without getting ambushed. That was logic. But I hadn't seen my mom in so long. I'd only been a hatchling when she'd died. Or rather, when she'd left Gramos and my single parent all by ourselves. I'd heard so much about her...I just wanted to know if she still loved me. If she still loved us. "What do you want me to do?" Ayesha seemed so pleased to hear that I obliged. I had taken the bait, and now she was reeling me in. "Five kids. Adam Padyao, Lori Agner, AJ Clagett, Evan Lambert, and Seth Treasure. They're called the Galaxy's Junior Guardians. Find them, bring them here. Then you'll be reunited with your mother." "Where can I find them?" I was running out of courtesy. "Well that's the challenge, isn't it?" The High Priestess gave a nod to someone behind me. "You're dismissed. The units will be delivered to you shortly. Oh, and take her with you." I felt someone grab ahold of my arms, forcing me to stand up. It was Yuan and Hojin. I had forgotten the Masked Boys had been here the whole time. We walked out of the Sovereign Throne Room without a single word, with all the Sovereign civilians watching us move past them in awe. I wanted to punch them all in their golden faces. Once the Masked Boys and I returned to the empty corridors, we came to a sudden halt. I glanced at Yuan confusedly, who's brown eyes were gleamed over. I heard the click of a lock, and felt my wrists being released from the cuffs. Were they freeing me? "Romy..." Songil stepped in front of me. His white mask had been pulled down to his chin. He was speaking in Gramosian. "Did-did you know? About your mother?" "No. No, I had no idea." I shook my head, letting out a soft sniffle. It was so shocking, learning that you were the cause of something you didn't even know existed in the first place. A hand was placed on my right shoulder. It was Hojin. He was...smiling. "It's okay. We understand." After a moment of staring with a open mouth at my seven former classmates, who were actually comforting me despite having kidnapped me only half an hour earlier, I realized something: they did care about me. They may have been total assholes, but they were my friends. And I cared about them too. I wrapped my arms around Hojin, the person closest to me, giving him a loose hug and placing my tear-stained cheeks into his cotton shirt. "Thank you..." It was the sweetest embrace I'd ever had leading up to that moment. "Hey, guys!" Indie piped in, hesitantly raising a hand. He was holding a small tablet. "I know where one of the members of The Galaxy's Junior Guardians is! It says here he's at The Cube!" Jiwang gave a thumbs-up approvingly. "Then that's where we're headed." "Wait, are you guys...'helping''' me?" I found myself subconsciously smiling. They seemed to nod in unison. "''It's the least we can do." Yujin shrugged, giggling. "We did just abduct you without your consent." "Oh, I'm totally getting you back for that." Category:Stories Category:TGJG Parts Category:CAM Parts